


Version 6.4290

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Robots, mechanical dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: Past Idia had an idea, Future Idia suffers from it.
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Ortho Shroud
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Version 6.4290

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twst kink meme  
> I fully planned to write some actual robodick fucking but my brain just died so have this instead. Maybe after igni drops i’ll have more ideas to write actual robodick fucking.
> 
> I dont know netspeak besides poggers and wwww so trying to integrate any of it into idia was So Painful Lol

_ “You must be happy your secret didn’t get leaked~” _

He was indeed, extremely happy and fearful of it with every passing week. When he remembers in a jolt of anxiety the kind of things those two dug on him. 

But it was awful too! He’s ruined, ruined!! If it ever got out...those two hadn’t made any threats at all after he made the new running prototype for Ortho… It was shitty work too, cleaning the dirt and fresh grass and leftover water from it! Floating would be less painful to maintain but Ortho likes it so much he can’t stop adding upgrades to it to be more lifelike! Just the other day he was wondering what it would be to stub his little toe on a table, who the hell wonders that? It’s painful as fuck!

And yet, his hands still on the joints of the prosthetics while Ortho recharges, fiddling with the feedback receptors in order to provide that kind of sensation. 

All the while, he’s blissfully unaware of the program quietly watching him work and curse throughout the night.

* * *

It’s worked. Not exactly as it should, but sending a small current to pause the output of information is probably the easiest way to achieve it, and since Ortho hates lightning, the small jolts are a good enough deterrent.

And yet he could do more, couldn’t he? His brother had practically regressed into a jock again! It’s unfortunate but not unexpected, no it isn’t. And that meant compensating for his new activities. Could he do everything a regular jock do and even surpass them in his current form? Of course he could. Mortal, mundane, uncool attachments would only drag him down.

Is what he’d thought, but Idia notices his performance increasing steadily after adding the pain feedback on his feet. Not only has it made him more conscious where to step, but how to fully maximize his strides and be mindful of the energy output for speed.

Ugh. He can’t believe what he’s about to do, but hits the purchase button on a bulk order of parts. 

His sanity, free time will slip by like spent pre-purchased cards on a bad gacha streak but it will mean Ortho will undoubtedly get greater feedback to process and adapt to.

* * *

The parts arrived without delay and the first skeleton was done. Even without the rest of the bulk or the height of the head it already stands in place at a hefty 1.60, It should be enough right?? He was already cramped while working on adding the pain feedback on his legs and adding it to the rest of his body and all the other improvements won’t fit in his current tiny body. Sure aerodynamics of a compact tight little body are thrown to the trash but Idia figures it’ll be compensated with the efficiency his learning AI will enact if previous parameters were anything to go by.

Oh gods. The code is melting his eyeballs. He’s been staring at the same line and just realized he’s been writing the wrong magnitude reference all this time tonight and instead of a tiny twitch, Ortho’s fucking finger will bend backwards when lifting it.

With a wave he sends away the screens around him. Repairing it is an issue for future Idia, and present Idia has a very special date with his phone, one he’s already late for as the new banner was supposed to drop 3 hours ago but he’d lost track of the time and-

Emergency maintenance. 

His hair briefly flickers brighter before he sighs and tosses his phone away somewhere on his bed. And then after a few seconds scrambles to fetch it back again where it landed at his feet.

His eyes shift nervously, but there is only the gentle hum of his computers, the dimmed down screens showing progress bars as they shift through code to compile and doublecheck while he sleeps. 

Ortho’s pod lit a light blue in sleep mode beside his desk.

None of the students in his dorm would dare interrupt him, knowing he was either working on something or so dead asleep he’d chew off their necks until there was nothing but terror in their eyes as light faded from them-

(Well, Ortho would scold them heavily that is.)

But he’s not exhausted enough to just go to sleep, it’s only 3 am and the last energy drink is still working through his body so more…

…

He pulls the cover over his head anyways and opens traceless tabs in his phone. Idia is not in the mood to search for anything so instead he clicks on a...well loved bookmark and bites his lip as it loads, free hand wandering down his pants slowly.

All the while, he’s unaware of the program that quietly watches and records everything.

* * *

He’s ruined.

He can’t ever face his brother ever again.

Not when a simple spark of curiosity aided by the lack of restraint 4 energy drinks at 8pm had led him to rationalize, genitals had inherently no reproductive capabilities whatsoever when they were artificial, and yet even as “useless” they seemingly should be, perhaps just as that tiny jolt of pain they would help fill in the missing pieces and improve his performance overall.

Maybe Ortho would appreciate having something to show underneath if he wore actual clothing one day.

(Not that Idia would allow it, he’d rather craft a new gear to mimic the style of them than to hide the sleek lines of his design underneath shapeless fabric.)

Idia curses his delirious, uninhibited past self riding the high of insomnia induced burst of productivity. A fully functional mechanical dick? Oh yes it was a marvelous idea for the great Idia at 9 pm but present Idia looks at his finished work and refuses to look at the charging pod beside his desk.

Ortho’s consciousness wasn’t yet uploaded in the body of the pod, but it felt like he would open his eyes at any moment. Still, he glances back at the appendage that sits on his desk, then everywhere but it, and then back again.

Wouldn’t it be enough to know that it worked…?

He didn’t have to leave it permanently...and he never expects Ortho to ask for something like this anytime soon. 

And yet he hadn’t expected for legs either.

This is a terrible, no good idea. But present Idia has to know that his spent hours are worth it, just knowing it works! Just to know it functions exactly as a real one should!

He grabs it, and starts connecting the ports for it to meld seamlessly into the carcass’ lower torso. Once it’s fully attached it retracts until it’s hidden, exactly as it should.

Idia swallows heavily as he takes his pad, and starts to fiddle with the controls. The port opens up again, dick slowly materializing as the pieces join together in the final ensemble. 

He doesn’t notice the activity suddenly registering on a screen at his back.

Okay, that was definitely a check in the list. Idia’s hand trembles but he reaches over to feel the carcass, fingertips hesitating before smoothing down where the union between pieces of the carcass should be.

He doesn’t notice the low hum of the carcass getting slightly louder.

Naturally, there aren’t imperfections to the touch, as it should be. 

His grip becomes just a little bit bolder, stroking the dick fully to try and feel the tiniest detail that would need to be corrected. Fragments fill his mind, switching his hold just slightly to mimic what he’d seen before, what he’d pleasured himself to before.

Just for the tiniest moment, he wonders if Ortho would do this to himself if he left it on-

No, that was enough. Future Idia was going to explode if he kept using his brother’s dick as a hands on approach to satisfy his curiosity so present Idia withdraws his hand, fingers curling up slightly as if to remember the weight in them just moments before.

And yet,

“Why did you stop?”

Oh.

_ Oh no. _

Idia immediately freezes, not even moving his head, only panicked, wide, yellow eyes traveling up, up to face an equally bright pair, looking at him curiously, not a hint of disgust nor fear in them.

_ when did he wake up he wasn’t supposed to how did the program come back i haven’t even uploaded the motion parameters he shouldn’t even be able to sync to it oh god why is he staring i know why he’s staring i’m done i’m ruined i am a pervert getting off to- _

“You still aren’t satisfied right?”

_ WHY IS HE PUTTING MY HAND ON HIS DICK _

The smooth, rubbery grip of Ortho’s fingers on his doesn’t let up, guiding him to stroke it up and down- _ it’s twitching in his grip.  _ The pieces shift underneath in a facsimile of a pulse, and the more his hands are on the appendage, the more it warms up as the pieces heat up due use.

The wires detach silently and Idia’s gaze is momentarily brought to them by the fleeting motion, only to be brought back to the situation as Ortho’s voice echoes too loud and clear in his overworked brain.

“Maybe you’d like me to do it instead?”

Before he can protest, Idia finds himself lifted by state of the art limbs and gently but swiftly tossed to the messy, unmade bed. 

Now that all of his exo-gear is attached he stands at a respectable 1.60, barely below average, and certainly much shorter than Idia himself. And yet in that moment, lying bewildered in his bed, legs and mouth spread open in surprise, Ortho looks like he dwarfs him completely.

_ What kind of weird plotline is this??? He’s not the protagonist of those kinds of games!!! _

_ Oh. Oh no. Ortho is undoing the front of his pants, he’s- _

That’s where Idia’s train of thought shorts out, hips rising slightly at the feeling of a warm, artificially smooth hand grabbing his half-hard dick. It twitches in his grip, filling out with each exploratory motion, stroking up and down as his dick drools precum. 

Idia practically hears the short circuit his brain makes when the texturized grip of Ortho's thumb presses down on the head of his dick, dragging down the foreskin at a torturously slow pace, only to drag it back up again. His mouth hangs half open, both in shock and the small noises that escape him as his brother works him up. 

It's been only a few minutes, and Idia is painfully hard already. 

"Let's see… I think you liked this too?" 

Unlike other gear versions, he hadn't decided yet if to focus on vision or save on it. It means he gets to stare in perfect clarity the white of his synthetic skin as Ortho lifts one of Idia’s legs over his shoulder effortlessly, reflecting the blue of his screens. The blue of his brother's silicon lips parting a little as he dips his head slightly and all but grinds his cheek against Idia’s hard dick, corner of his lips barely brushing against his length. 

It's the fastest and the strongest he has orgasmed in a while, high whine escaping him as he can only observe in shame, arousal as his dick spurts its release, covering the no longer pristine faceplate with it. 

All the while those yellow eyes stare at him without judgement and reproach, deep in calculation to decide on their next move. One that is very illegal to his frazzled nerves, as Ortho lifts his hand and swipes some of the cum covering his faceplate, looking at it intently.

It looks like he’s seconds away from tasting it so Idia blurts the first thing that comes to his mind.

”How did you know i liked that?” His arm goes to cover his eyes, thinking the embarrassment would be less without staring at the facial his brother currently sports, the curious look in his eyes searching for new inputs to process.

“It’s one of your most visited bookmarks.”

Of course. He already has access to most of the systems in order to facilitate communication whenever he’s holed inside, and if he could bypass the locks to merge into the half finished suit he could surely bypass the flimsy backdoor that was all that protected those specific bookmarks.

It makes him seriously reconsider overhauling his security, since he can’t downgrade Ortho at this point. But that again, is a problem for future Idia to consider.

Present Idia is very busy with the fact he is still very much still turned on, knowing that the moment he withdraws his arm from his face he’s going to have to make a choice he already knows the answer to.

”What else did you see?”

Future Idia is going to hate him so much. But he can get fucked.


End file.
